manhuntgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Born Again
Follow the street Execute the hunter with the plastic bag Beat up the hunter using your fists Find a way to the car park Find a way into the mall Kill all the hunters to open the chute door |todo = |location = Carcer Mark |unlockedby = None |unlocks = Doorway Into Hell |weather = Clear |filename = jury_turf }} Born Again is the first scene in Manhunt. It is a tutorial level, teaching the player the essential mechanics of the game and introducing some of the main cast. Plot Summary James Earl Cash, a death row inmate, is saved from his execution by an unknown individual, who talks to Cash using an earpiece. It becomes quickly apparent that Cash's savior is a snuff film director and Cash is the involuntary protagonist of his latest film. Scene Introduction A young Journalist records a video diary from an undisclosed location. She says that she plans to take down Lionel Starkweather - the figurehead of a snuff film ring operating in Carcer City. Due to Starkweather's power, the Journalist finds herself unable to trust anyone, not even the police. To take down Starkweather, the Journalist plans to use the testimony of a death row inmate that was supposed to be executed five hours ago, but was saved due to Starkweather and is set to be the protagonist of his next film. Footage from five hours before the Journalist's diary entry shows James Earl Cash getting executed in the Darkwoods Penitentiary. After some time, Cash wakes up in a dark unfamiliar room, while Starkweather talks to him through a microphone. Starkweather quickly explains the situation to Cash and tells him that if he cooperates, everything will be over before the night is done. After picking up an earpiece, Cash walks out of the unfamiliar room and into the streets of Carcer Mark. Basketball Court As Cash walks out into a long alleyway in Carcer Mark, Starkweather explains over the earpiece that the territory Cash is in is currently patrolled by gangs. The only way past them is by killing them, getting the director his snuff footage in the process. Starkweather reminds Cash that the gang members he'll be facing are all scum, just like himself, if not worse, thus he shouldn't have any scruples about giving them the most painful death he can. Cash starts out in a long alleyway filled with trash and broken down vehicles. As he continues down he comes across a plastic bag and a gang member standing beside a wall writing, which instructs Cash to execute him. After doing so, Cash goes down the stairs and goes around a basketball court, using shadows to hide from another hunter and then sneak up on him. Eventually, Cash enters the basketball court and is told by Starkweather that he'll have to demonstrate his hand-to-hand combat skills next. A gang members comes running out of a dark alley that Cash has passed previously and drops down into the basketball court. The two face off and the fight ends with Cash beating the gang member to death. After this, Starkweather opens the electric gate leading out of the court and Cash progresses onwards. Car Park Starkweather tells Cash to watch himself, as he spotted some Hoods patrolling the area he's entering. Starkweather explains that all gangs that Cash will be running into tonight have their own gimmicks and the ones he's up against now call themselves The Hoods and are composed of streetwise thugs. After getting past a hunter patrolling some stairs, Cash walks into a car park occupied by two Hoods. Once again he must take them both out before Starkweather opens the electric gate letting Cash progress onwards. Using the dark shadows of the vans parked in the car park, Cash kills both Hoods and progresses to the last part of the area. The Mall Getting out of the car park, Cash finds himself on stairs leading to an abandoned shopping mall. There are once again two guards occupying the area. Starkweather tells Cash to kill them both before he can progress to the next area. After Cash gets rid of the two hunters, Starkweather opens the electric door leading to a chute that one of the hunters was guarding. Cash drops down it, ending the scene. Gallery Map BornAgain-Manhunt-MapRender.png|The scene's map render. BornAgain-Manhunt-Map.png|The scene's radar map. Screenshots Trivia *The level is called jury_turf in the game files. The Jury were originally a vigilante gang in the game, but were later changed into the white supremacists gang, The Skinz. Another strange thing about the mention of The Jury in the file name is that in the finished game the scene's hunters are The Hoods, not The Jury's counterpart in the final release, The Skinz. *The name of the scene is a reference to Cash's second chance at life, courtesy of Starkweather saving him from the execution, as well as the phrase "born again", referring to a person has converted to a personal faith in Christ. Navigation